Sick Days
by aliyanai
Summary: Meliodas is sick and Elizabeth goes out to help him. (Modern/College AU) (One-shot) **Rated M for Mature Themes**


Here's another one-shot since I can't find the motivation to update Highschool Lovers. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I understand Elizabeth, I do hope you feel better soon." Her boss said through the phone. "Thank you," Elizabeth heaved, faking a cough and sniffle. She then hung up the phone and blew out a breath. She knew it was wrong to lie but it was for the greater good.

After hearing news about her boyfriend catching a cold, she had to take the day off of work to visit him. Luckily for her, she didn't have any classes on Friday's so she didn't have to worry about playing catch-up with her notes. Springing her feet out of bed, she stretched and began preparing herself for the day ahead. Elizabeth knew that Meliodas wouldn't be expecting her visit, she made sure to ask Ban not to tell him. She wanted it to be a surprise to the blonde.

Once she was done with her morning essentials, she settled on wearing a t-shirt and leggings. Sliding into a pair of vans, the girl grabbed her purse and her phone and she was out the door. It was early when she decided to leave out, which was perfect. She'd be able to slip into his dorm without being noticed. Ban had already left for work after he called her.

A light grin dashed across her face as she remembered the conversation the two shared as she walked across her dorm hallway.

"Yo, Princess." Ban's raspy voice seeped into the line. "Good morning, Ban. I hope all is well." She spoke lightly, still trying to get her mind together for work today.

"Everything's alright, for me at least. I can't say much for the captain though..." Elizabeth's eyes fell as worry settled in. "What's wrong with him? Is he okay?"

"I really don't know but he hasn't been able to get out of bed. Seems like he came down with the flu or somethin'." He said, sighing. "I've been trying my best to keep him fed and everything but I don't know what else to do-"

"It's alright, I'll come over." She interjected, sitting up and leaning against her headboard. "How many classes has he missed?"

"Only two. I talked with the professors and they said it's alright, as long as he can make up the work he should be fine. I've gathered enough notes for him as I could."

"Okay, I should be over soon," She told him. "You don't have to Elizabeth, don't you normally have work on Friday's anyway?" Ban asked. "It's fine, I can just call off."

"Are you su-"

"Yes, Ban. I am positive. Thank you for what you've done so far." She ran her fingers through her hair and took in a deep breath. "I need to make sure it's not something serious." Panic soon washed over as the worst came to mind. What if he was extremely ill and he didn't have much to live? What if what he had was deathly?

"Thanks, Princess," Ban sighed again as he spoke, "Just...figure out what the hell is wrong with him. I'm worried."

A grin smeared onto Elizabeth's face as Ban expressed his concern about Meliodas to her. "Of course Ban," She then hung up.

So now here she was, halfway across campus and almost to the boy's hallway. She was thankful that Ban did call her because she knew that Meliodas wouldn't have. He'd probably just play it off as allergies and suffer in silence. It's something she'd always found hard to deal with when dealing with the man. He'd put his pride first before anything and never felt comfortable with the idea of asking for help.

Elizabeth knew he was a strong man and could handle himself but he was still human. He wasn't able to do everything on his own. She was hoping she would at least be someone he could rely on when he needed assistance but she guessed not.

For his friend, Escanor, to be known as a prideful man, Meliodas showed more pride than him.

It didn't take that long for her to arrive at the boy's hallway. The campus seemed large to the new and incoming students but after spending her past two years here, she got adjusted. It eventually grew smaller to her, since she knew where everything was.

She passed by a couple of familiar faces and waved at them, them waving back and continuing on with their day. She then stopped at dorm 315 and inserted her key into the hole. She was grateful that she gave the idea of copying each other's dorm room keys in case something urgent happened.

The door creaked open as Elizabeth stepped inside. Cinnamon and oak filled her nose as she softly shut the door behind her. Stepping further inside the dorm, she peered around and found the kitchen clean and spotless. Walking past it, she caught the glimpse of the living and found it mess free as well.

Knowing it was Ban's work, she smirked. She stilled once she heard a faint cough coming from the back of the room. Stepping out of her vans and putting them aside, she walked towards the back. The coughing only grew as she got closer and closer to the boy's room.

His door was cracked, but not enough for her to peek in. Straightening up, she opened the door and stepped inside. It was hot, nearly humid inside and tissues coated the floor. Meliodas laid in bed, his back facing her as he trembled underneath the covers.

"What?" His voice was nasal but still recognizable. "Did you end up leaving something behind?" He asked, turning around slowly to face the door. His eyes widened at the sight of Elizabeth but a grin broke onto his face. "Yo, Elizabeth!"

"What are you doing here?" He asked as the girl stepped closer to the bed. "Ban called me and told me you were sick." She answered as she crouched down in front of him.

Scowling, Meliodas huffed and poked his bottom lip out. "Damn bastard, I'm not sick. Just allergies." Elizabeth shook her head and touched his forehead. She reeled it back, the heat from it and sweat remaining on her hand. "I'm sure it's not just allergies Meliodas, you have a fever."

Rising off the feet, the girl crossed her arms. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"Because I didn't want you to be worried. Sides, I'm not sick! I told you it's _allergies_." Rolling her eyes at his response, she exited the room and headed to his bathroom. Finding a pair of gloves and a bag, she appeared in the bedroom again and began tossing all of the tissues off the floor into the bag.

"C' mon Ellie, don't start." Meliodas groaned as he watched her walk over to the window. "No, please I promise you I'm okay." He then sneezed, causing the girl to shake her head.

Shaking open the curtains and opening the blinds, Meliodas winced at the sunlight. Elizabeth then opened the window and breathed in the fresh air. Her eyes then drifted off to the man in the bed. "Get up?"

"Excuse me?" He asked as he leaned onto his elbows. "I said, get up," Elizabeth repeated herself, setting her hands onto her hips. Meliodas scoffed as he sat up in the bed. Catching a better glimpse of him, she nearly cried at his appearance. Circles weighed underneath his eyes and a large hue of red colored his nose. Instead of his usual tanned skin, it looked paler and his eyes were dreary.

"And if I don't?" He challenged, a smirk appearing on his face. A familiar glint gleamed in his eyes, causing the girl to double her breathing. Even with him looking like the state he was in, he still knew how to make her heartbeat flutter.

Crossing her arms and pouting her lips, she stared at the man. Long and hard. Meliodas returned the same glare, setting his ground. Elizabeth pondered as she looked for ways to make the man move. She knew she couldn't drag him out of bed, he was too strong and his body was far too solid for her to move.

She'd threaten him but with what? She didn't have a lot to offer and they haven't been too far in their relationship to start calling off things for...sex.

So what could she do? Her brain tinged as one thing came to mind. It was dirty-downright dirty but it would grant her what she wanted. Taking in a deep breath and standing up straighter, the girl's lip began to tremble.

Meliodas her act instantly and began to interfere, "No. Elizabeth, stop it."

But the girl continued. She huffed out and puffed her cheeks as she felt the tears weigh in her eyes.

"Elizabeth," Meliodas' voice was wearing thin as he stared at the girl. She smirked inwardly as she knew she was getting close. A single tear dripped from her eye but that didn't seem as if it was enough.

"Come on, Ellie." Meliodas nearly begged, pulling a pillow from behind it and using it to cover his face. But the girl shook her head, re-crossing her arms. "Meliodas..." She whimpered as another tear fell. She watched the boy slam his head against the pillow before groaning loudly.

He then snatched himself out of the bed, grumbling. Elizabeth cheered as she gave the man one large kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Meli!" Meliodas only rolled his eyes at the girl and shrugged. "Yeah, yeah."

Her eyes dipping lower, she saw that he was only wearing sweatpants. Not that she was expecting him to wear a shirt. She knew that he normally slept without one. Yet still, his muscles seemed to mesmerize her every time.

Casting her eyes even lower, she saw the way his abs lead into a deeply cut V-line and felt the heat rise in her body. How did she manage to have a boyfriend like this?

"Do you like the view?" Meliodas snickering caused her to snap back into reality. Elizabeth looked up at him a faint blush dusted on her cheeks. "H-huh?"

"Because I know I like mine!" His voice grew muffled as she felt warmth invade her breasts. "Huh!?" She jumped back, Meliodas' face stuffing deeper inside of her chest. "Oh yeah! This is great!" The boy shouted, his hands landing on her behind and giving it a tight squeeze.

Elizabeth flinched and squealed at the actions, her blush deepening in her cheeks. "Sir Meliodas!"

* * *

Humming lightly, Elizabeth stood at the stove stirring the wooden spoon in the small pan lightly. She then set it down on the counter and turned the heat on the stove to three.

Dusting her hands off, she opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a bowl and spoon. She figured that Meliodas hasn't eaten yet and decided on making a bowl of soup for him. Once she had everything prepped, she sat a lid on the pot and let it cook slowly while she went to go check on him.

She had cleaned his entire room spotless and even changed his sheets and bed cover. She sprayed Lysol around the entire place and allowed the boy to lay back down.

They talked for a while before she let him doze back off to sleep. She took this time to tidy up and make something for both of them to eat. She also managed to wash his clothes, even though he's hardly been out of the house.

Meliodas insisted that she didn't need to do all of this but she felt like she needed to, she had to. Besides, it's not like Elizabeth didn't enjoy it. She's always enjoyed pampering or healing people in any way she could. Being able to help others made her feel better about herself.

Knocking lightly on the room door, she peered inside but opened the door fully once she realized he wasn't in bed. "Meliodas?" She walked in more, looking around the room.

"Hmmm..." His voice hummed as he emerged from the bathroom doors. "What's up?" Elizabeth gawked at his appearance and felt the heat rise into her cheeks.

He had clearly taken a shower and must've stepped right out of it. His blonde hair was glistening and damp as droplets of water dripped from it. His chest had caught her attention really; the way a couple of drops would lead beneath the towel he wore around his hips drew Elizabeth in. He looked as good as a god; a sex god with hormones leaking from him.

"Ellie?"

She wondered if he had walked in with a towel on...what would have started between the two?

"Ellie..."

He doesn't even look like he's sick anymore! Sure his skin was a bit more tanned but he looked like himself. Except ten times more attractive.

"Elizabeth?"

The said girl blinked, two to three times to bring herself back to reality. She then realized that he had shifted from across the room to directly in front of her. His soft and wettened hand was pressed against her forehead as his eyes lingered on her face in curiosity and amusement. "I'm starting to believe that you're the one that's sick here," Meliodas smirked.

"I..." Elizabeth then straightened up, clearing her throat and brushing his hand from her head. "The food is ready."

"You cooked?" He asked, brushing past the girl and heading to his drawers for clothes. Elizabeth turned to watch him, "Yes, I've made you soup."

"You really didn't have to-"

"But I wanted to." Meliodas sighed as he took out a folded shirt and sweats. "You're taking this too seriously, it's not like I'm dying."

"Why do you keep saying that? I can't be concerned? Or want to take care of my boyfriend?" Elizabeth challenged. Meliodas' eyes drifted off to hers, softening a bit. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just,"

"I don't like to see you worry. Especially when it comes to me."

"I'm not worried, I don't want you hurt. That's all." Elizabeth said, coming closer to the boy and brushing her fingers through his hair. "And if there's a way I cant prevent you from being in pain, then I'll do it."

"Hmmm..." Meliodas hummed in his response. His face was inching closer to hers and his eyes were slightly closing. Elizabeth inched her own closer and was about to latch her own lips onto his but instead, pressed them against her hand.

Meliodas felt the soft skin that wasn't her lips and opened his eyes. Elizabeth grinned lightly as she brought her hand down. "Oh come on," He groaned as he tried to reach for her again but the girl dodged him. "I can't kiss you?"

"Nope. I don't know if what you have is contagious." Elizabeth stuck out her tongue at him and turned around and left out of the bedroom. She heard his curses behind her and giggled. "Come on, let's go eat!"

She had re-entered the kitchen and tasted the soup, a soft smile dashing across her face from the richness and mighty taste of it. After placing the small spoon down, she grabbed a larger one and prepared Meliodas' bowl first.

Meliodas had entered the living room and smiled once his eyes landed on Elizabeth's back. If there was anything that he loved more than Elizabeth, it would have to be her cooking. Her food always seemed to warm his heart and send his tastebuds on a flavorful rollercoaster.

Taking a seat on the couch and wrapping himself on one of the many lounge blankets, he made himself comfortable. He didn't hate being pampered by this. If it was anybody else, he would have a problem. But since it was Elizabeth, he allowed it to happen. Even if he didn't get to kiss the girl as much as he wanted to.

Elizabeth hummed a light tune as she grabbed onto Meliodas' bowl and spoon. She turned around and giggled as her eyes cast onto the blonde's face. A pout was smudged on it, making Elizabeth laugh and her heart skip a beat. He could be so cute sometimes.

Once she was by the couch, she leaned over and kiss his cheek. His eyes widened at the action but a smile appeared on his face as she stood back up and handed him his bowl. "Be careful, it's hot."

"Just like you?" He shot back at her with a wink. The girl stilled before breaking out into a fumble of pinks and reds. "Just enjoy your soup." Her voice was strained as she walked back into the kitchen. She managed to steadily pour her own bowl before joining the boy on the couch.

The two ate in silence, enjoying their bowls of soup and the show that was currently on. Once they were done eating they sat their bowls down on the table and relaxed on the couch.

Meliodas watched his girlfriend cradle her arms into her chest and shook his head. He kicked off the blanket he was bundled under and rose it. "C'mere." He said softly.

Elizabeth looked over at him and stared at the opening of the covered couch behind him before sliding across the couch and underneath the cover. His body heat warmed her instantly and she snuggled closer to him, Meliodas' arms instantly wrapping around her.

In that exact moment, Elizabeth was at peace. This was everything she needed.

Meliodas leaned over and pressed his lips against the girl's soft pale cheek, lingering the kiss for a moment before pulling back. Elizabeth, her face steaming and nearly beet red, turned over and looked up at the man. "What was that for?" She asked, blinking innocently.

"For taking care of me today," Meliodas grinned, leaning over to kiss her other cheek. His forehead pressed against hers, his eyes closed and a content smile on his face. "Thank you, Ellie."

The closed space between the two made Elizabeth's heart flutter and her body movements jittery. "You're...you're welcome. I mean-Of course! I don't mind at all." She stuttered, searching for the words. Meliodas laughed lightly before sitting up and opening his eyes.

"I love you," The words left his mouth easily, with no sort of hesitation or pause. Elizabeth blinked once again, allowing the words to settle in her mind. A smile slowly spread across her face as she tangled her fingers into his hair. "I love you too," She whispered.

Forgetting his sickness, she kissed him. She savored the kiss, his lips soft and molding into her own. Meliodas hands snaked around her hips and brought her closer to him, fixing the girl to sit onto his lap. They deepened their makeout session as Elizabeth wrapped her own arms around his neck and slowly grinding herself into the boy.

Sighing lightly, Elizabeth rubbed herself harder against the bulge that was slowly forming in between Meliodas' legs. The boy tried to contain his own groans and finally pulled away from her lips, a popping sound was released.

The two were left in a panting mess, light blushes on their faces. Meliodas smirked as he pushed the girl's bangs back. "Well, looks like you got my cooties now."

"No!" The girl jumped, her fingers touching her lips. "I-I forgot..."

"Relax, I'm pretty sure I just have allergies," Meliodas reassured, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back. "You don't feel sick or anything do ya?"

"N-no..."

"There you go then!" He said before pulling the girl into his chest. "You'll be just fine." He said and rubbed the girl's hair. Elizabeth sighed, easing into the man. She should be fine, she believed she would and that it was all allergies.

She decided to relish in the moment the two were currently in. She was excited that she did end up canceling her job today, she got to spend time with the man she loved.

* * *

"Are you kidding me? How the hell did you get sick!?"

Ban cursed into the phone as he stared off bewildered. He had recalled that Elizabeth went to watch over his best friend yesterday and was glad to see him looking better today. But now Elizabeth was sick?

"I think I got it from-*achoo!*S-sir Meliodas..." The girl sniffled as she spoke. Her tone was flattened out from her normal cheery one. Ban groaned as he watched the captain slip into the kitchen. His skin was returned back to its normal color and the bags underneath his eyes seemed to have disappeared.

"Just what in the hell did you and the captain do?" He asked as Meliodas continued to pour himself a glass of pomegranate juice. He rose his eyebrow at the man and the captain only shrugged, his eyebrows wiggling at him.

Ban shook his head as he understood now and sighed into the phone. "You damned two..." He trailed off. Elizabeth sneezed into the phone again, regretting her belief in her boyfriend and Meliodas walked off into his bedroom.

* * *

The End! 


End file.
